djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Army
"The treasonous smuggler Han Solo served in the Army before his shameful and disgraceful acts. I hear he was transferred there after being expelled from the Flight Academy. A shame, really, he could have been a fantastic TIE pilot, but his troubled upbringing led him to choose a darker life, the Rebel scum." - Unidentified Imperial bureaucrat The Imperial Army was the main body of the Galactic Empire's land based fighting forces during the Jedi Purge and the Galactic Civil War. It contained thousands of units and was comprised of billions of personnel, who were predominantly male and human, per the New Order's humaneocentric views. The Stormtrooper Corps and Recon & Ordinance Branch were both part of the Imperial Army alongside any infantry and vehicular forces that were neither part of or attached to Imperial Intelligence, the Imperial Navy, or another such large scale branch of the Galactic Empire's military might. Imperial Special Forces counted as part of the Imperial Army, though their members were often intertwined with other large branches such as Imperial Intelligence and the Imperial Navy. Standard Imperial Army troopers who wore their uniforms without battle armour were referred to as "in the grays". History Clone Wars Aftermath The Imperial Army was founded sometime following the events of Order 66, containing clone troopers and naval personnel as well as human and even alien personnel. As clones died in or were removed from their duties, the Galactic Empire slowly began rendering them and their alien counterparts obsolete by recruiting from worlds where the populations were predominantly human. Though the Kamino-bred clones served the Empire well, some of them remembered the Jedi in a positive light prior to Order 66, and their conditioning was wearing off. Very few of them proved capable of inflicting violence on unarmed humans in order to subjugate them, and after the Kaminoan clones rebelled, the clones of Jango Fett were thinning in number. The Galactic Empire was xenophobic and despised non-humans, viewing them as a lower class of citizen meant to be trampled underfoot. Thousands of non-humans had served the Republic's cause against the Separatists, and a dwindling number of these served within the Imperial Army until practically none of them remained. Aliens like Thrawn earned positions in the Army and Navy, but in extremely small numbers. Rise of the Empire "While the stormtroopers are the face of the Imperial Army, they are but an elite force, too few in number. The rank and file infantrymen are the real boots on the ground throughout the Galaxy." - Imperial Army Manual. The Imperial Army recruited hundreds of thousands of human beings and supplied them with light armour and blaster rifles, and taught the recruits across numerous training grounds. Unlike the Stormtrooper Corps, who were mostly taught by clone and human veterans of the Clone Wars, trained in cadet academies, with their training squads dwindling in numbers until only one or a few were left, the average Imperial Army infantryman's training regime was easier by comparison. The best soldiers within the Imperial Army either rose in the ranks to become officers, or were selected for positions within affluent units such as Intelligence, Special Forces, the Stormtrooper Corps and the Recon & Ordinance Branch, among a myriad of other possible choices. If one did not sign up for those programs but worked hard in the Imperial Army, there was a chance that they would be transferred, sometimes against their will. Swamp Troopers Swamp troopers, also known as mudtroopers, were a type of Imperial Army soldier. Some members of the Alliance mistakenly referred to them as being part of the Stormtrooper Corps. Not to be confused with the Recon and Ordnance Branch's Swamp troopers, which were a variation of the scout trooper. Wearing grey armour with helmets and chest plates similar to the Imperial officer battle armour, they wore goggles and oxygen masks, and either red or white bicep bands depending on whether each soldier was classified as a standard infantryman or medic. They wielded a variety of weaponry, inclding SX-21 scatterblasters, E-10, E-11, and E-22 blaster rifles, and EC-17 hold-out blasters. Many swamp troopers, including those of the 224th Imperial Armored Division, battled against the Mimbanese Liberation Army on Mimban in 10 BBY. The IA troopers of the 224th were heavily tested on Mimban,since the fighting resulted in various close encounters with the MLA. Though bolstered by stormtroopers in wet-weather gear, they still suffered casualties. Galactic Civil War The indoctrination and propaganda campaign used to process each recruit would not hide all members of the Imperial Army from the atrocities committed by the Empire during the Galactic Civil War. The destruction of the planet Alderaan was leaked to listening ears, and over half of the Galactic Empire's Alderaanian personnel deserted, defected to the troublesome Rebellion, or began partaking in plots to cripple and limit the Empire from within, often for personal gain. Despite this, the Imperial Army's enlistment rate did not stop. In fact, propagandized rebel terrorist attacks -many of which actually occurred- spiked recruitment throughout the Empire, and several worlds offered a number of their population as candidates in exchange for Imperial protection against terrorists and space pirates. Endor Aftermath When Emperor Sheev Palpatine was killed aboard the Second Death Star, there was a collective pause throughout the Empire. Leaderless, it began to fracture, and those of the Imperial Army who were not dismissed or did not desert or defect found themselves subject to the will of whichever Imperial faction controlled their unit or their sector or their star system. This led to a number of forces who still battled the rebels, who had christened themselves the New Republic, but also led to a number of engagements between different Imperial Army units as ordered by their commanding officers. What it meant to be a soldier in the IA had changed with the times. The Velcar Remnant, the Queluhan Remnant, the Jakku Remnant, Kenner's faction, Tolruck's Remnant, Adelhard's Remnant, the First Order, and potentially hundreds of other factions, states, fiefdoms and holdouts remained in the wake of the Galactic Empire's dissolution. Like the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars, but on a much grander scale, the Empire had fallen and separated. Some factions such as The First Order had no need for most of the Imperial Army, primarily employing their own stormtroopers, technicians and naval personnel who had been raised to serve from birth to ensure absolute loyalty, but the tactics and uniforms of the Imperial infantrymen were seen throughout the Galaxy for several decades thereafter. It is worth noting that while some of these remains held to their humaneocentrist beliefs, many chose to abolish those rules in favor of appealing to non-humans. On the worlds where the Imperials ruled well despite their Emperor's death and their Empire's gradual fall, aliens became second class citizens or on equal footing with their human compatriots, leading to a surge of non-human patriotism that led to at least a brief spike in recruitment, though some of these were poorly equipped and poorly trained due to the constraints of living outside of a unified Galactic Empire. Even as the Imperial Remnants were destroyed, or defected to the New Republic, or to whatever crime lord or sub-faction who would have them, even as they became mercenaries, bounty hunters, and religious orders, and even when a great many of them fled into the arms of waiting worlds and families, or found them dead and burned and sought solace or suicide, the personnel, stratagems, weapons, vehicles and uniforms were still around, and their style would be copied for well over a century. Unit Composition 22nd Imperial Field Army Imperial Diplomatic Corps Imperial Exploration Corps Imperial Medical Corps Imperial Surgical Corps Imperial Construction Corps Imperial Engineering Corps Imperial Survey Corps Imperial Armour Corps Imperial Artillery Corps Imperial Aerial Assault Corps Imperial Tropic Corps Imperial Jump Corps Imperial Mobile Infantry Corps 32nd Armoured Corps 1st Tapani Assault Battlegroup 221st Mechanized Assault Group Exploratory Division Imperial Inspectors Division Internal Safeguards Division 224th Imperial Armoured Division * Detachment A * Seven Heavens Squadron 203rd Division 3rd Imperial Heavy Armoured Division 15th Assault Legion * Typhoon Company 1st Imperial Armored Division Imperial Assault Armored Division Myto Detatchment 1st Regiment 76th Regiment 414th Infantry Support Regiment 656th Regiment Imperial Hammers Elite "Hell's Hammers" Armour Regiment Imperial Palace Guard 27556th Detached Battalion 307th Combat Engineer Battalion * Alpha Company Imperial 676th Light Support Scouts Emperor's Demonstration Team 247th Engineerr Corps * 28th Battalion 209th Patrol Group 71st Elite Mechanized Assault Group 32nd Penal Battle Group 47th Armoured Custodial Unit 55th Armoured Mobile Unit Personnel Roster BX-01-01 BX-Model Commando Private 2C ST-7278 Haiela Ghouruk "Cemetery Wind" IAD ARF-3319 "Croft" AMU First Sergeant Austin Dlesk AMU Lieutenant TK-6882-6 Survey Corps Commander Ravenlocke Corps Commander Nik Tarsius Detatchment Vehicles Uniforms Equipment Category:Imperial Army Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Remnants Category:First Order Category:Stormtrooper Corps Category:Recon and Ordinance Branch Category:Novatrooper Category:Stormtrooper Category:Galactic Civil War Category:In Need of Major Update